


Proper Working Distance

by missreala



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreala/pseuds/missreala
Summary: Uncharacteristically, Jackle is outside.
Relationships: Jackle/Reala
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Proper Working Distance

Reala had been rather dismayed to find that NiGHTS' capture had given him no real reprieve from the anxiety. For centuries now, he had looked forward to this day as his release from the shadow of Wizeman, but now found it seemed only to darken. He scowled pointlessly at the violet Nightmaren lying limply on the cage floor, eyes closed, evidently meaning to sleep their captivity away peacefully. How ironic.

Reala grasped one of the cage bars in a clawed hand, closing his own eyes and allowing his forehead to rest against it. _Fool._ What did his little thoughts matter in the grand scheme of Wizeman? If the fear made him a better servant, then so be it. He had been sharpening the terror into a weapon of his own design for nearly six hundred years by now, he could do it for six hundred more.

The sound of claws tapping against metal jolted Reala out of his own head - he looked up to see the Mantle standing next to him, grinning down at him lazily. The prophet gestured at NiGHTS with slender fingers.

"Cute little poppet, aren't they? I nearly forgot." Jackle whispered.

"You're outside." was all Reala could think to say to him.

Jackle pressed both disembodied hands against the bars and peered into the cage like a child examining a lackluster zoo lion.

"Of course. I came outside when you were born, too." he murmured.

Reala only stared at him. A small silence ensued.

Jackle pulled back from the cage, turning to Reala. He was uncomfortably..... *normal*  
tonight. Reala folded his arms. He wasn't sure how to read the prophet's expression and found himself rather wishing for a riddle or a manic rave about something celestial at this point.

"Well, I suppose I won't be seeing you much anymore." Jackle said, obviously searching - for what, Reala wasn't sure.

"What?"

"Now that you're complete again. Your other half is back within your grasp, aren't they?" Jackle smiled, trailing a finger up a cage bar.

Reala froze, understanding perfectly, suspended in the air as he struggled to pick a response. He considered bursting into a rage and possibly hailing some form of violence onto the second-level - it wasn't as though Jackle wasn't aware of how he felt about *discussing* the..... non professional aspect of their relationship. Hearing his vulnerabilities crystalized into reality by words wasn't something Reala was fond of.

He also considered answering Jackle's unspoken question with a very curt "Of course." Or simply scoffing and drifting away. However, the response Reala did proceed to take was not one he would have expected to five minutes prior, nor one he would have been able to explain in the slightest.

Reala reached up with both hands as though to straighten Jackle's collar, digging his claws into each side and pulling downwards. Head still bent, he looked up to meet the Mantle's gaze, watching it soften into a bemused expression he was more familiar with. Reala flashed his canines in a devilish grin.

"This is not an appropriate working distance, second-level." he growled playfully.

"Yeah, you guys are.... *really* close." NiGHTS' voice piped up suddenly.

Reala gasped sharply and straightened in shock, eliciting a grunt from Jackle as his head collided with the taller maren's jaw.

"Y-You're awake!" Reala stammered, staring wide-eyed at NiGHTS who was now very much awake if drowsy-eyed. 

NiGHTS merely looked from Reala to Jackle and back again, saying nothing. Jackle grinned and waved sheepishly at the caged renegade.

"Ah- alright Jackle, ah, as I was saying - just keep watch of the traitor while I attend to my.... ah... work, alright?" Reala shoved Jackle away from them before promptly drill-dashing up and out of view.

Jackle and NiGHTS were left to stare at each other in silence.

Jackle drummed his fingers against the bars, then asked: "What do prisoners use to call each other?"

NiGHTS' eyes narrowed.


End file.
